Conventionally, in order to efficiently dissipate heat generated from an electronic component, a technique of filling a space in a power supply unit or a semiconductor device with a resin has been disclosed (Patent Document 1). By filling the space with a resin having a thermal conductivity higher than that of air, it is possible to efficiently dissipate heat generated from an electronic component.